fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
The world of FFH2 is full of magic and spells. It may be quite complex to understand and master the well refined spell system. Speditive spell list Here a complete list of the spell available to arcane and divine units, with a synthetic description of the effects. For detailed description, lore and strategy suggestion, search the tables and visit the links. Credits: Skitters Arcane Air # Fair Winds - Fair Winds Prom to Naval: +1move,+25% withdraw chance. 5% chance to wear off # Maelstrom - Damages all units within 2 tiles. 15-50%. Triggers war if non hostile units hit feature is removd??? check!!! # Summon Air Elemental - 5+2 lightning+1 air affinity, 2 move. Combat can spawn air elemental: 0+3 lightning, 2 move [[Body Mana|'Body']] (passive effect: +5% heal within borders) # Haste - Grants Haste Prom to units on tile: +1 movement for 1 turn # Regeneration - Grants Regeneration Prom to units on tile: +10% heal, can heal whilst moving, removed when fully healed # Graft Flesh - Summons Flesh Golem. 6 strength, 1 move. Consumes 2 units. Golem can be added to. 'Chaos' (passive effect: +2% mutation chance) # Dance of Blades - Dance of Blades Prom to units on tile:+1 first strike. 1 Turn # Mutation - Randomly mutates all living units on tile. Can add promotions as a result. # Wonder - Casts up to 5 different spells, randomly selected from 63 available 'Death' (passive effect: -1 reputation with most civs) #Raise Skeleton - Skeleton unit 3+1 death, 1 move. Cannot pillage #Summon Spectre - 3+1death affinity. 2 move #Summon Wraith - 6+3death+1 death affinity, 2 move. Cannot pillage; Lichdom - Transform caster to Lich: 5+2 death, 1 move) 'Earth '(passive effect: Increased chance of discovering new resources) # Wall of Stone - Creates wall of stone in city. Remove if no Earth1 caster present # Stoneskin - Grants Stoneskin Prom to Caster: +2def strength, +3 first strikes, +50% resistance to damage # Summon Earth Elemental - 11+1 earth affinity. 1 movement 'Enchantment': (passive effect: +1 happy) #Enchanted Blade - Removes Rusted Prom & grants Enchanted Blade Prom to melee:+20% strength. #Flaming Arrows - Flaming Arrows Prom to Archery: +1 fire strength #Enchant Spellstaff - Grants Spellstaff. Restores ability to cast 'Entropy' (passive effect: -5% heal to enemy, -2 reputation) #Rust - Removes weapon upgrades & Inflicts Rust Prom: -10% strength. #Summon Pit Beast - 4+1 Unholy, 1 move. Duration extendable by winning combat #Wither - Damages all living units within 1 tile. 10-40% death damage. Can Inflict withered Prom on hostile units: -20% heal, -10% strength, 50% less XP gain/combat 'Fire' #Blaze - Creates Smoke on tile. Sets Forests/Jungle on fire #Fireball - Summons Fireball: 0+4 fire strength, 1 move. Max 30% dmg up to 4 units. Immune to 1st strike, can bombard, explodes on death #Summon Fire Elemental - 6+3 fire strength+1 fire affinity. 2 movement. Cannot enter snow. Does collat dmg 'Law '(passive effect: -5% maintenance costs) #Loyalty - Grants Loyalty Prom to units on tile: Immune to capture, 25% resistance to charm person #Summon Host of Einherhar - 3+2 Holy, 1 movement. Duration extendable by winning combat #Valor - Grants Valor to living units (not animals/beasts): +1 XP/combat, +10% resist magic 'Life' ((passive effect: +1 health) #Sanctify - Clears Fallout, clears city ruins (reduce AC by 1), cleanses hell terrain. Cast on Graveyard to summon permanent Host of Einherhar 3+2 holy, 1 move #Destroy Undead - Damages all undead within 1 tile. 20-50% holy damage #Resurrection - Resurrects the civs hero. 7 turn delay. Destroys pieces of Barnaxus if used or, if cast on Graveyard creates Champion unit with up to 30XP 'Metamagic '(passive effect: arcane units get +5% damage, and -5% to spell resistance/Metamagic level) #Floating Eye - Summons Floating Eye: Recon unit, 4 range #Dispel Magic - Destroys Mana Nodes, revert to raw #Summon Djinn - 1+1 affinity to any mana. 2 movement 'Mind' (passive effect: +3% research #Inspiration - Creates Inspiration in City as long as Mind 1 unit in place. Inspiration: +1 sage GPP, +2 beakers #Charm Person - Inflicts Charmed. 1 tile range: Unit may not attack, 20% wearing off. +20% resistance #Domination - Attempt to take control of strongest living hostile within 1 tile. Mind 3 lost if fail 'Nature' #Treetop Defence - Completely fortifies units on Forest/Ancient Forest tile #Poisoned Blade - Poisoned Blade prom to Recon. +1 poison strength #Vitalize - Snow to Tundra, Tundra to Desert, Desert to plains, plains to Grassland 'Shadow' #Blur - Blur Prom: First strike immune. 50% chance of waring off #Shadowwalk - Shadowwalk Prom: Ignores building defences when attacking a city, 25% chance to wear off each turn #Summon Mistform - 6+1shadow aff, 2move. Hidden Nationality, Invisible 'Spirit '(passive effect: +5% GPP) #Courage - Courage Prom: Fear immune.+10% heal to units on same tile #Hope - Creates Hope in City as long as Spirit 2 unit . Hope: +1 happy, +4 culture, grants courage to units on tile (fear immune, +10% heal) #Trust - Permanent diplo bonus with all leaders. Can only be cast once per civ 'Sun' #Scorch - Changes plains to desert, snow into tundra #Blinding Light - Affected hostile units cannot move for 2 turns. Adjacent tiles. +30% resistance #Summon Aurealis - 6+2sun affinity, 1 movement 'Water' #Spring - Extinguishes fires in surrounding tiles. Converts Desert to plains (NOT flood plains) #Water Walking - Grants Water Walking Prom to caster: unit may enter water tiles. No penalty for attacking from sea or across river #Summon Water Elemental - 8+1water affinity, 1movement. Splits in 2 when killed with 25% health. 'Ice' (avaliable only in FFH2 0.34 and sequent - only available from Letum Frigus and Illian Palace) #Slow - 1 movement, resistable, 30% chance to wear off each turn #Summon Ice Elemental - increased strength on snow/tundra tiles, cant enter desert or burning sands tiles #Snowfall - cold damage at range 1, temporarily transforms surrounding tiles to snow tiles Fall Further 0.42l Additional Spheres These spell spheres have been added to the Fall Further Modmod (042L onwards) and are present in many successor MODMOD, like EXTRAMODMOD. More information: https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/fall-further-the-original-thread.264496/ 'Creation' #Growth - Adds growth building 15% food stored, +1 Health from Corn, Rice, Wheat, Pig, Cow, Sheep #Fertility - Swaps Corn/Rice/Wheat resources. Swaps Pig/Cow/Sheep resources #Birth - +1 Population in city. Cannot raise population about 8 'Dimensional' #Teleport - teleports unit back to capital #Dimensional II - +3 teleport range #Dimensional Gate - creates Dimensional Gate: can airlift 1 unit/turn 'Force' #Magic Missile - ranged attack AirCombat 2, Range 1, Damage Limit 90% and Marksman #Determination - grants Unstoppable Promotion to melee/mounted - Grants collateral damage, ignore terrain cost and immunity to first strikes to Melee/Mounted Units #Force Wall - creates force wall building while caster remain in city - units of level 4 or less cannot enter tile Force in ExtraModMod #Temperance - +35% resistence to Holy and Unholy damage #Magic Missile - ranged attack AirCombat 2, Range 1, Damage Limit 90%, Str0+5 Force Damage #Summon Runewyns - Angel immune to magic that attack first archmage, then other arcane units 'Ice' # Summon Frostling # Stasis - Range 1, affects enemy, adds Stasis Curse Promotion: -100% Experience gain. 30% chance to wear off per turn. # Frozen Lands - degrades land toward Snow/Ice within 3 tiles of caster. No effect on non-enemy land. Will effect unowned, enemy or own land; Summon Ice Golem - upgrade of Summon Frostling spell for Archmages only. Divine All religions units except Council of Esus have healing abilities, while exclusive spells are granted to units with the specific faith. All religions units except Council of Esus # Tier 1 Units: Medic I promotion # Tier 2 Units: Medic II promotion, Cure Disease - Removes diseased, plagued and withered promotion from units on tile # Tier 3 Units: Medic III promotion, Heal - Removes poisoned, completely heals living units on tile Ashen Veil # Savant - Can sacrifice for 15 beakers/spread AV; # Ritualist - Ring of Flames - damage all units within 1 tile upto 40%. Can damage own units. Can start fires - Found Temple of the Veil (will also add AV to a city without it), sacrifices unit; # Profane - Summon Balor - Balor: 7/3 strength + 4 unholy, 1 movement Octopus Overlords # Zealot - Can sacrifice for 20 culture/spread OO; # Cultist -Tsumani - cast near water. Damage units next to water upto 2 tiles from caster. 50-75% cold damage. 25% chance of destroying improvements - Found Temple of the Overlords (will also add OO to a city without it), sacrifice unit; # Speaker - Summon Kraken, permanent 17 strength, 4 movement naval unit Fellowship of the Leaves # Disciple of Leaves - Can sacrifice for 20 culture/spread FoL # Priest of Leaves - Bloom - creates new forest on unimproved tile within cultural borders; Summon Tiger - permanent 4 strength, 2 move (can be used for Tiger cage); Found Temple of Leaves (will also add FoL to a city without it), sacrifices unit # High Priest of Leaves-Summon Treant 10 strength, 1 move, permanent Runes of Kilmorph # Thane of Kilmorph - Can sacrifice for 20 culture/spread RoK # Stonewarden -Shield of Faith - grants shield of faith to units on tile: +10% strength; Found Temple of Kilmorph (will also add RoK to a city without it), sacrifices unit # Runekeeper-Earthquake: unfortifies non-flying units & 25% chance to destroy buildings (except wonders)/improvements with 1 tile Empyrean # Ecclesiast - Can sacrifice for 20 culture/spread Empyeran # Vicar -Revelation: destroys hostile illusions & removed hidden nationality, hidden and invisible from hostile units within 3 tiles; Found Temple of the Empyrean (will also add Emp to a city without it), sacrifices unit # Luridus -Crown of Brilliance: grants Crown of Brilliance promotion - damages hostile units within 1 tile 40-80% at start of each turn. 25% chance to wear off each turn Order # Acolyte - Can sacrifice for 20 culture/spread Order # Confessor - Bless - grants Blessed to non animal living units; Found Temple of the Order (will also add Order to a city without it), sacrifices unit # Prior - Unyielding Order - creates unyielding order building in city- no unhappy,-100% maintenance, -10% crime Council of Esus # Mask - Grants hidden Nationality; Spread Council of Esus - adds CoE to city for 25gp (doesn't sacrifice unit) By Level Arcane Spells Arcane spells are cast by Adepts, Mages, Archmages, as well as Druids (Nature) and Dwarven Druids (Earth). Each sphere and level requires a promotion to cast, which in turn requires a Channeling level equal to the spell level. Divine Spells Attention: level 1 divine caster have no casting ability. Priests can cast I and II divine spells, while High Priests can cast all three levels. Other Disciple Units or Melee Units obtained upgrading Priests may sometimes retain ability to cast Divine Spells. World Spells Each Civilization has a unique and powerful spell to be cast only one time per game. These spells are so powerful to affect the entire world, and sometimes they define the strategy of the caster civilization. In the late game the riutal Birthright Regained, if completed, reset the civilization world spell and allow a second casting. You will be affeted from the world spells of other civilization, even if you never encountered them. A typical situation is when for no apparent reason you lose access to spellcasting or building: you have to pay attention to a little advice on the bottm right of the screen, that tells you may not use spells or build. By Type City Spells These spells affect friendly cities. They only last as long as a caster with the source remains in the city. Terrain Spells These spells affect terrain under or near the caster. Area/Ranged Unless stated otherwise, these spells affect all targets within range. Summoning Unit Buffs Unit buffs affect all non-Siege land units unless stated otherwise. Mean durations are given. All Spells *Add to City *Add to Flesh Golem *Add to Freak Show *Arcane Lacuna *Ardor *Arena Battle *Blaze *Bless *Blinding Light *Bloom *Blur *Breathe Fire *Buccaneer Crew *Buy a Slave *Call of the Grave *Charm Person *Consume Soul *Contagion *Convert City *Courage *Create Battering Ram *Create Den *Crew Normally *Declare Nationality *Destroy Undead *Dispel Magic *Divine Retribution *Domination *Drop Crown of Akharien *Drop Dragon's Hoard (misspelled in game as "Drop Dragons Horde") *Drop Syliven's Perfect Lyre (misspelled in game as "Drop Sylivens Perfect Lyre") *Drown *Enervation *Entangle *Escape *Fair Winds *Feast *Feed *Fireball *Flaming Arrows *Floating Eye *For the Horde *Found Aeron's Bounty (misspelled in game as "Found Aerons Bounty) *Found Temple of Kilmorph *Found Temple of Leaves *Found Temple of the Empyrean *Graft Flesh *Haste *Heal *Healing Salve *Hellfire *Herald's Call *Hide *Hope *Hyborem's Whisper *Impersonate Leader *Inquisition *Inspiration *Into the Mist *Ira Unleashed *Join Commander *Kidnap *Legends *Lichdom *Longshoreman Crew *Loyalty *Maelstrom *March of the Trees *Mask *Mesmerize Animal (misspelled in game as "Mezmerize Animal") *Mirror *Morale *Mother Lode *Mutation *Peace *Pillar of Fire *Pirate Cove *Poisoned Blade *Promote Settlement *Rage *Raging Seas *Raise Skeleton *Rally *Read the Grimoire *Rebuild Barnaxus *Recruit *Recruit Mercenary *Regeneration *Religious Fervor *Repair *Resurrection *Revelation *Revelry *Ring of Flames *River of Blood *Roar *Rob Graveyard *Rust *Sacrifice *Sanctify *Sanctuary *Scorch *Sell a Slave *Shadowwalk *Shield of Faith *Sing *Sirona's Touch *Split Commander *Spores *Spread the Council of Esus *Spring *Sprint *Steal *Stoneskin *Summon Air Elemental *Summon Aurealis *Summon Balor *Summon Djinn *Summon Earth Elemental *Summon Fire Elemental *Summon Host of the Einherjar *Summon Kraken *Summon Mistform *Summon Pit Beast *Summon Sand Lion *Summon Spectre *Summon Tiger *Summon Treant *Summon Water Elemental *Summon Wraith *Train Battlemaster *Train Blaze *Train Blur *Train Dance of Blades *Train Haste *Train Raise Skeleton *Treetop Defence *Trust *Tsunami *Unyielding Order *Valor *Veil of Night *Vitalize *Wall of Stone *Wane *Warcry *Water Walking *Wild Hunt *Wither *Worldbreak Category:Spells